


The Queen He Did Not Wish For

by KingColeQueenLili



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Good Girl Betty Cooper, Serpent Jughead Jones, The Serpents are dangerous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingColeQueenLili/pseuds/KingColeQueenLili
Summary: Riverdale's perfect girl next door. Cheerleader and a straight A student. That's everything Jughead Jones knows about her. Until Veronica Lodge decided to spill it all, every detail about her best friends' secret.





	The Queen He Did Not Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a comment. It's an introduction to the story.  
> Thank you Jugandbettsdetectiveagency for betaing this multichapter. 
> 
> (Hearts&Crown will be updated this week)

_Go to hell Serpent Slut_

It was written in pig's blood on her locker. Whoever wrote it, even made a miniature doll of her, rope tight around its neck. Her fists clenched and her nails broke the healed crescent shaped scars. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and her lips were pressed into a thin line. Her heart felt like it was torn into a million pieces.

The faces of her classmates looked ugly. Noses scrunched up and teary eyes from the laughter, from the joy they got out of her exposure and embarrassment. They couldn't wait to see the day the perfect girl next door's flawless image cracked. Everybody lusted to see her break down, to see that their conjecture was right. The good girl's dirty secret was finally revealed, her reputation destroyed.

She turned, pushing through the crowd of flashlights, towards her best friend. The raven-haired girl stood next to her boyfriend with a sad look on her face, the redhead's arm securely wrapped around her shoulders. His grip tightened when the broken girl stopped right in front of his girlfriend.

Veronica Lodge didn't need to hear her best friend's voice to know what she wanted to tell her. She felt more than guilty, but who would have thought it would matter so much?

Green met brown before the girl moved on to leave her personal hell. Their shoulders bumped together and Veronica tried to get a hold of her best friend's hand, but she was too fast. All she wanted to do was to go home and forget. She wanted to forget everyone and everything. Maybe she should run away like her sister and just escape from her problems. No. The blonde beauty was stronger than that.

Her body felt numb the whole way home. The tears she cried were no longer rolling down her cheeks and the blood wasn't dripping down her fingers anymore. As soon as she went past her mother in the living room, the blonde beauty went upstairs to strip off her clothes.

The water that rained from the showerhead was hot, almost burning, but she didn't care. Her skin began to turn red and it hurt. The pain didn't cover her broken heart, but at least she felt something again.

After washing the marks inside her palms she turned the shower off. She got dressed, in a white tank top and pastel pink shorts, before lying down under her thick bedsheets. Her stuffed kitty Caramel was clutched tightly to her chest. The girl's whole world crashed down on her, just because she opened up to someone. Someone she should trust to keep a valuable piece of information to herself. But no, the information was used egoistically. She should've known better. She always did everything for everyone and once she had a simple request nobody cared about it.

It was her own fault, if she just kept her mouth shut, all of this wouldn't have happened and she would still be the perfect girl next door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you BettsxJug, you're my Bughead babe.


End file.
